Inferno Productions
November 16th, 2019 |defunct = February 7th, 2020 |employee = Trailblazer101 |owner = Trailblazer101 |parentcompany = Trail Blazer Studios |division = |subsidiary = |product = See below }} Inferno Productions, LLC was an independant entertainment and production company owned by Trailblazer101. The company was founded on August 7th, 2019, as Inferno Indie Studios, but was renamed to Inferno Productions on November 16th, 2019. Inferno Productions was a division of Trail Blazer Studios and focused on the development and distribution of standalone adult-oriented properties that consisted of various films and television series which were separate from Trail Blazer Studios' other forms of mass media. The company's notable properties included the film Mystery Novel and the television series The Savages. Inferno Productions was shut down on February 7th, 2020, and was folded into Imagination Entertainment. List of Products Films * Mystery Novel TV Series * The Savages * Untitled adult animated television series Trivia * The company was initially founded by Trailblazer101 as Inferno Indie Studios and served as an independent production division of Trail Blazer Studios to house several standalone properties that were transferred from the company, which included the films Blazer, The Legend of Sigurd and Gudrún, and Local Warfront, and the television series Infinity, Savage Island, and Silver Mirror Ninja, as a means of shifting the company's focus on products, while also allowing for other users to do the same by partnering with the company for independent productions. Trail was inspired to pursue this concept by the LMMCU Indie Division. On October 10th, 2019, Trail cut-off Inferno Indie Studios to avoid a conflict of interest with Trail Blazer Studios' partnership with Infiniteermoon, who created the LMMCU Indie Division, with a majority of the company's properties being canceled, while Blazer was given to Shatara Studios, and Local Warfront and Infinity were transferred to Imagination Entertainment, and on October 18th, 2019, The Legend of Sigurd and Gudrún was also transferred to Imagination Entertainment after Trail considered moving it to the LMMCU Indie Division, with each property continuing development. On November 16th, 2019, Trail re-purposed Inferno Indie Studios as Inferno Productions with a new slate of standalone properties, which included the film Mystery Novel and Savage Island being re-developed as The Savages. On December 2nd, 2019, Trail announced that the company had abandoned content partnerships in favor of focusing on standalone adult-oriented properties. On December 30th, 2019, Trail stated that he was interested in pursuing an animated adult television series for Inferno Productions, which was officially set on January 12th, 2020. That same day, Trail also expressed interest in reviving Inferno Indie Studios as a separate division, notably after Trail ended his partnership with Moon on January 3rd, 2020 for a science-fiction fantasy television series which he deemed was a conflict of interest with having an indie company due to Moon's complaints about its existence that were no longer held up. On February 7th, 2020, Trail shut down Inferno Productions and folded its' remaining content (Mystery Novel, The Savages, and the adult-animated television series) to Imagination Entertainment for further development to prioritize his content over having another production company, seeing Inferno Productions as the "precursor" to Imagination Entertainment. By then, Trail stated that he may revive Inferno Productions or Inferno Indie Studios later on, but noted that there were no set plans for the time being. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Companies Category:Movie Companies Category:TV Show Companies Category:Inferno Productions Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:Indie Category:Indie Companies Category:August Category:November Category:2019